The Singer in the Uniform
by CarterTheWolf
Summary: When Finn ends up in the hospital, Rachel rushes to see him. But when the man who saved her former lover's life ends up on the border between life and death, Rachel finds herself bonding with a woman whose story isn't so different from hers.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a cross over between Glee and Bones. If you haven't seen Season 4 of Glee or watched every season of Bones then DON'T READ. There are spoilers in this. So during this. just pretend that Finn is still in the Army and Booth had been called to war. Rachel is still dating Brody ( kill me ) and that's really the only change. **

**Ships: Heavily Finchel and Booth/Brennan and some Wemma and Angela/Hodgins. Maybe a dash a Klaine and Brittana. it will center around graduated kids not McKinley.**

**I OWN NOTHING! If I did there would be babies everywhere.**

Brrrrring! Rachel snapped her eyes open and turned to the phone which was ringing loudly. She yawned and rose off the couch, grabbing her phone and muttered an unfriendly, "Hello?"

"Hello is this Rachel Berry?" The woman on the other end didn't wait for an answer. "This is Dr. Swallow. I'm calling to inform you that we have a Mr...Hudson...here in Emergency Care. Since you are listed as his emergency contact, it is required that you come here to DC immediately."

Rachel went pale. Finn is hurt? "How is he? What happened? Is is going to live?" She hastily started to throw clothes and toiletries in a bag.

" will live. He's not in a coma, but has broken 4 ribs, ruptured his arm and broken his leg. More information will be given once you arrive. See you soon." Dr. Swallow hung up abruptly. Rachel shook slightly, terrified for Finn.

"Rachel what the hell are you doing?" Kurt moved sleepily toward her, his eyes drooping.

"Finn's in the hospital. I have to go see him." Rachel stuffed her bag and zipped it up shut before moving toward the door, but Kurt blocked her.

"What?! My brother is in the hospital and you were going to just leave?! Nevermind I'm coming with you." Kurt growled and grabbed the keys. Rachel knew better than to argue with him and they both rushed out of the apartment, neither Santana or Brody on their minds.

The hospital was stuffy and crowded with old and young people. Most were sobbing into their clothes or the clothes of others. The rest were just sitting in empty silence, staring at looked around, her anxiety growing every second.

A tall young-looking woman with short blonde hair and deep brown eyes walked toward the two. Her voice was rough and bored, "I can only assume you're . I'm ; we spoke on the phone. is awake. You can see him in a few minutes. I'm sure you want to know what happened?"

"Rachel nodded, "Yes please."

"Well that's classified information but I can tell you that there was an explosion. Luckily an older sergeant managed to get him out of serious harm but he is still required to stay with us until he is able to be stabilized on his own. Is there a place where he can recuperate after he us checked out?" Rachel nodded. "Good. Wait over there until you can go see him."

turned and disappeared behind the double doors, leaving Rachel and Kurt to sit down in a group of comfortable chairs. Rachel turned to Kurt, "Do you think Finn will be okay?"

"I don't know Rachel. We can only hope." Kurt shook his head grimly.

"What do you mean I can't see him?! He's my partner! " A very tall young woman was shouting angrily at a male doctor who looked flustered. The woman's blue eyes were glaring ferociously at the obviously older man.

"I'm sorry Ms-."

"Doctor."

"Dr. Brennan," he corrected himself. "Mr. Boo-."

"Agent."

"Agent Booth is in a deep comma and even if you are cleared, I am permitted not to let anyone see him. He was just in surgery and I'm sure that an...educated woman like yourself would rather be working than worrying about your hopele-injured partner. " Rachel could tell that he was trying to avoid the word hopeless and shivered remembering Finn.

But wouldn't stand for it. "My partner is my work Besides, Booth would want me in there. He trusts my judgment and my clearance should permit me to see him and not just his record."

Rachel had to hand it to the stubborn doctor. She wasn't about to give up and neither should herself. Finn was more important than her Broadway career.

"I am truly sorry but unless you are related to Agent Booth, your clearance only goes so far." He turned and disappeared as well.

Dr. Brennan growled and folded her arms but knew it was useless.

Rachel looked at her sadly and turned as returned. "You can see Mr. Hudson now." Rachel and Kurt followed her behind the double doors and into a small room marked RECOVERY.

" ?" Rachel asked, "You said an older man saved Finn. Who was it?"

glanced at her clipboard, "A sergeant Booth."

**What do you guys far? Am I true to the characters?This story will be in Rachel, Santana, and Brennan's point of view. Please R and R**


	2. Chapter 2

Santana paced across the living room floor, grumbling to herself. "I can't believe they just left. No note or anything. Just a ridiculous phone message." The furious Latina pressed the message button on the home phone. It played Rachel's voice.

_"Hello Santana, Brody. Kurt and I are in DC. Finn's in trouble. Update you soon, bye."_

Santana glared at him, "Can it Plastic Man. Rachel would chase Finn to the ends of the Earth. Now before you go jumping to conclusions, listen up. If you want you can go and run away to DC and confront Rachel. Heroic but pointless and frankly quite stupid. No, if you really want answers, then I hate to say this, but we have work together. One look at Finn, and Rachel will be throwing herself in his arms. Especially if he's hurt. And If I know Finn, he won't resist in the slightest. I don't like you but I at least feel some friendship towards that annoying hobbit and right now, Finn is not what she needs. I'm not saying it's you either, but Finn would just destroy her. So here's the plan: We're going to Ohio and getting someone that can help us. Then we will leave to DC and figure out the rest there."

Brody peered at Santana. He wasn't fond of her and the never-ending insults were annoying, but she had a point. He couldn't just show up in DC. Rachel would not appreciate that. If he was ever going to get her away from Hudson, he needed her help. Brody rose and took out his right hand, "Deal."

Santana smirked and shook his hand, "Deal."

**Sorry this chapter was so short. I wanted Santana and Brody to be on their way. Next chapter, Rachel and Finn will meet once more and Dr. Brennan will find out a shocking secret. Please R and R!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Here you go. I'll be right outside if you need me'', Dr. Swallow nodded to them and left the room.

Rachel looked at the figure lying in a white hospital bed. The room was darkened by the black curtains that draped over the single window on the far side of the room. He was resting comfortably, his head leaning back on a white pillow. To Rachel, it seemed too bright. She walked over to him slowly and stood beside the bed. He looked up at her, his eyes which were so filled with sadness and pain suddenly lit up with pure joy at seeing her.

"Rachel...". His voice was hallow and cracked, like he hadn't used it in weeks. He might not have.

"Finn...," Rachel choked out, almost in tears. Finn looked mangled and broken. His eyes were the only thing that looked alive.

"Finn, how are you doing?" Kurt smiled as he stood on the other side of the bed.

"It hurts...but I'm glad you're here." He hasn't stopped looking at her.

Rachel nodded, but no words escaped her. It killed her to see Finn hurt. It reminded her of when he was sick with mono. He had told her she was beautiful. He also said that he saw fireworks when he kissed Quinn Fabray. So much has changed since then.

"The doctor said that you'll get to leave soon. Rachel and I can let you stay with us until you are back on your you want to go back to Lima...?"

Finn shook his head," No, thanks Kurt. New York would be fine. I...just means a lot to me."

Kurt sighed in disbelief, "Of course. Finn, you're my brother, I would always be there for you. Rachel too, right Rach?"

Rachel could only nod slowly. It seemed that there were no words to describe her pain or just that her voice was lost as she stared at the wrecked Finn Hudson.

Finn seemed satisfied with this answer and laid back closing his eyes. "Kurt, could I speak with Rachel alone please."

"Of course. I have a missed call from Blaine. I'll call him back." Kurt walked out of the room quickly.

Finn opened his eyes and stared at Rachel again. It made her feel both a bit uncomfortable but also secure. She was determined to help Finn any way she could.

"Aren't you going to talk to me?" Rachel managed to choke out.

"I just wanted to stare at you a little longer before I wake up." He murmured dreamily.

Even after surviving an explosion, Finn managed to be charming. "Could...could I give you a hug?" Finn nodded and Rachel wrapped her arms around him, making sure not to hurt his ribs. Finn winced but Rachel felt him relax almost instantly. She blinked in surprise when two arms enveloped her. For the first time in a long while, Rachel felt safe.

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I didn't say anything about . I'll type that tomorrow and then publish it. Also sorry I took so long to post. Hope you're still following! Plus it's still short isn't it? Next chapter I'll try to make it longer.**


End file.
